


Something new

by Mintie_leaf



Category: Gay - Fandom, South - Fandom, South Park, Truth - Fandom, matt and trey, oark, of - Fandom, park - Fandom, phone destroyer - Fandom, stick - Fandom, stick Of truthe, tfbh
Genre: Gay, M/M, OC, Something New, how gay can I make this?, mega gay, my OC is a background character don’t worry, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintie_leaf/pseuds/Mintie_leaf
Summary: “Why don’t you try something new?” Little does Tweek know, that trying something new will start something beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first story. Please excuse any spelling mistakes,I’m still beginning. I hope everyone enjoys my story! Any advice would be appreciated!

“Did you hear?”  
“Hear what?”  
“Apparently, Tweek is gay!”  
“Really? I thought that was that Craig guy.”  
“I’m pretty sure it’s both.” 

Rumours swelled within the high school. Tweek, wasn’t a very popular boy. Tweek had messy, golden locks which he wore multicoloured hair clips to keep some-what tame. Tweek had large blue eyes which were often kept either wide open or screwed shut. The teenager had a emerald green shirt on, he also wore brown jeans. You could tell he was weird, just by looking at him. His shirt buttons weren’t done up correctly, he had missed one button so his shirt showed the tiniest bit of skin. It seemed like it had been pulled and tugged so it closed up a little more. Of course, his outfit wouldn’t be complete without his cup of coffee. 

With shaky hands, Tweek kept his head down through the halls of the school. He made sure to avoid any eye contact and avoid being seen. He was muttering under his breath while sipping the cup of coffee he clutched so dearly. Until he felt an arm wrap around he neck. 

“Arhg!” Tweek cried out, glancing up only to have met eyes with a brown eyed douche.  
“O-oh.. hey Kenny..” He sighed with relief. Kenny was also a massive loser in school but one of Tweeks closest friends.  
“Hey Tweek!” He shouted. Tweek cringed due to the loudness of his friend mixed with the corridor.  
“I’m wearing headphones so I can’t hear you!” Kenny yelled.  
“Where did you get the money to buy headphones?” Asked Tweek, making his mouth movements clear so Kenny could understand him.  
“I work at City Wok, man! Always have since I was 10!” Kenny held up ten fingers as he smiled a big smile towards Tweek. Tweek rolled his eyes, he knew that Kenny worked at City Wok, but the pay was crap. He must’ve saved up. 

“Anyway, after class, do you wanna get a slushy?” Kenny yelled, getting shoved aside. Despite the sudden weight he felt, knowing Kenny was getting back up, using his shoulder as a grip. Tweek always felt calm around Kenny, Kenny was always patient with him. Tweek nodded, when he saw that Kenny was upright again.  
“Sweet!” His friend cheered.  
“And just so you know, I’m getting coffee..” Tweek confirmed, Kenny removed his (very crappy) headphones.  
“What?”  
“I said, I’m getting coffee.. not a slushy.” Tweek repeated. Kenny looked betrayed.  
“What!?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Bro, you can’t do this to me!” Kenny cried out, placing a hand on his chest, acting as if he had gotten shot. Kenny then tried to convince Tweek about ‘trying something new’, but Tweek wasn’t listening. He had noticed that a lot of people were talking about him, watching him closely as he walked by. This immediately sent his Anxiety through the roof. He began to panic, his twitching worsening and taking more and more sips of his coffee cup. His friend besides obviously noticed and gave him a sharp flick on the shoulder. That snapped him back to reality, Tweek blinked roughly and turned around to face Kenny, who was rather displeased because of the attention he wasn’t getting. Tweek grinned guiltily and scratched the back of his head in an awkward motion. Kenny sighed. 

“Okay Class, Today we are learning about...” Tweek had stopped paying attention. His mind was wandering, looking out the window. He had finished his coffee but had no interest in living his seat. He was simply thinking about his future.  
‘What might happen? Am I going to take control of the shop?’ Tweek clenched his fist.  
‘Will I make a good owner? Will I live up to the potential?’ He began to grind his teeth.  
‘What if I fall in love? Will anyone even want to own with me?’  
‘What if- will I- Am I-‘  
“Mr Tweak!” Tweek was basically slapped out of his thoughts and worries. His eyes shot to the teacher in front of him.  
“Y-Yes Miss?” He gulped,his hands began shaking slightly.  
“You, can have lunchtime detention!” She snapped before turning back to the board. He started shaking badly, everyone’s eyes kinda swayed away once the drama was over. He hadn’t been in trouble in a very long time. This teacher basically gave away detention like it was Candy, maybe his parents would understand? No, he got in trouble.. his in big trouble. 

“Dude, that was awesome!” Whispered Kenny from behind him.  
“Shut up, I don’t wanna get in trouble again! My parents are gonna kill me!” He whispered back.  
“Nah, once you’re out of detention, we’re gonna talk..” Kenny replied, returning to his work.


	2. Detention

Craig was again sent to detention. It didn’t matter to him, none of it mattered. He didn’t care what the teachers said, nothing mattered. He sighed as he took yet another step towards the detention classroom. He was probably gonna escape, why bother going? Again, he sighed. He then collided with a blonde blur.   
“Ack! I-I’m sorry!” The male backed up. At least, it sounded like a dude. Craig glanced towards whoever hit him. His eyes softened, it was the kid who worked at the coffee shop. Tweek.. was that it’s name?   
“Ah, yeah. No problem.” Craig looked away, he knew this kid was really weird. Like.. really.. weird.. however, Tweek was fragile. Craig knew he was really sensitive to almost everything.   
“D-do you know where the detention classroom is?” Tweek asked softly, looking down at his feet. He felt so humiliated that he bumped into this guy.   
“I was heading there right now,I’ll show you.” Craig said, monotone in his voice never wavering. He turned on his heel, shoved his hands in his pockets, and took off. Taking a few steps, Craig noticed that he didn’t hear footsteps behind him, he turned around.   
“Are you coming?” Tweek jumped slightly before scampering behind him. Craig could smell the coffee, radiating off of him. It was black coffee. Craig hadn’t really had coffee before, never really had been interested by coffee.   
“What are you in for?”  
“W-What?”  
“What did you get in trouble for?” Craig repeated, wanting to lighten up the mood. Since being around Tweek was really depressing.   
“I.. uh.. I’m not sure.. I wasn’t listening to the teacher,I guess?”   
“I’m presuming you had Miss Refer?” Craig questioned, Miss Refer was Craig’s favourite teacher to destroy. He was always a nightmare in her class. Always getting in detention. She was an extremely strict teacher, had high standards for everybody. Didn’t even lower them slightly.  
“Heh.. y-yeah..”  
“She’s a bitch, don’t worry.” Tweek seemed to have relaxed slightly from that. They kept up some small talk before making it to the class.   
“You first.” Craig said, opening the door. Tweek twitched slightly and thanked him lowly. Before basically bolting in, Craig shrugged. Craig chose a seat at the back while Tweek began looking at the books. 

“W-What do you do in here?”   
“We usually just sit here and ‘think about what we’ve done.’” Craig answered using his hands as quotation marks.   
“Half of the time, I just skip. There is no teacher in here, who’s gonna know?”   
“Y-your friends?” Tweek asked.   
“My friends couldn’t give a shit if I skipped. If anything... they’d probably respect me more if I did.” Craig replied. He noticed Tweek took a book about the supernatural. And began reading at the front of the classroom. That must’ve been one of the reasons why he was the ‘weirdo’. Well... he also hung out with Kenny, that’s two things. 

“Hey, whats your name?” Asked Tweek from the front of the classroom. Craig had noticed that he didn’t even introduce himself yet.   
“Craig.. Craig Tucker.” He replied, playing with his hat.   
“O-oh, I’m Tweek.”  
‘I know’ thought Craig. Craig pulled out his phone and began texting Clyde

(Clyde= C)  
(Craig= CR)  
CR: Hey.  
C:oh, wassup?   
Cr: I’m in detention right now. Turns out, that ‘tweek’ kid has detention too.   
C: that loser? Really!? What did he do? Turn his homework in a minute late?  
Cr: apparently he wasn’t paying attention to Miss Refer.   
C: oh, that makes sense to why he’s in detention. Miss Refer is a bitch.   
Cr: I know, I told him that. He was stressing over getting detention.   
C: what a loser. 

Craig shut off his phone, leaving his friend on read. He could tell he was going to be pissed. Craig looked at the only alive thing other than him in the room. He saw Tweek turn the page only to mutter the words on the page. He was so quiet, Craig hadn’t noticed him and probably would’ve forgotten he was there. The delinquent noticed that he had blue eyes. Craig had green eyes. How strange, it’s as if they had swapped eye colour. He noticed that Tweek began shaking, shit, he must’ve noticed Craig staring. As casually as he could, he turned his attention away from oddball. His phone immediately began buzzing a bunch, all being written by Clyde being pissed from being left on read. A smile tugged it’s way onto his face, but he denied it entry. That smile hasn’t been worn for a long time and it has been missing the sunlight. Craig knew not to show emotion as that is an obvious sign of weakness. 

The bell rang loudly, making Tweek leap out of his seat.   
“Argh!” He said, the book slamming on the ground loudly. Tweek could feel Craig’s judgemental eyes on him, he slid off the chair and slipped the book in his hands. He returned it once he made a mental note of the page he was on. Tweek turned around only to be greeted by an empty classroom. Craig must’ve left.  
‘Oh’ thought Tweek, he enjoyed Craig’s company, despite having been mega awkward,quiet and twitchy. It was refreshing to have someone who wasn’t Kenny in the same room alone with him. Tweek then walked out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

“So, how was it?” Kenny asked as he munched on a sandwich.   
“It was terrifying at first.” Tweek replied, taking a sip of Coffee.   
“I met some dude named Craig. He was nice..”  
“Craig Tucker?” Asked Kenny again, Kenny had heard of the infamous Craig Tucker by the stories from teachers. The biggest asshole in school. Apparently he gave no shits for authority.   
“Uh huh.”  
“Bro...”   
“What?” Tweek shifted uncomfortably.  
“He’s like.. the biggest delinquent in the school. He’s a jerk. You met him?” Kenny hushed. Tweek was taken back, he was a delinquent?  
“Yeah, but he was super nice!” Tweek hushed back. Kenny blinked a few times. As if, that is true. According to the teachers, he would’ve killed Tweek. Strange.

“So, you had to deal with Tweek?” Asked Token, Craig nodded.   
“Jeez dude, feels bad.” Clyde mumbled, Craig honestly thought Tweek wasn’t that bad. He was a bit strange but Craig couldn’t say anything.   
“Was he like..twitchy?” Asked Clyde, Craig thought about it.   
“A little bit ,not as bad as you think though.” He responded.   
“Did he speak to himself?”  
“No.”   
“Did he seem, gay?” Asked Token. This struck a cord within Craig.   
“What?”  
“Apparently, according to Red. He’s gay.” As soon as he heard his cousins name. He knew that rumour was fake, Red had a reputation as a gossiper.  
“Don’t believe what Red says, you know my cousin.” Craig mumbled.   
“Speaking of cousins..” Clyde rose from the seat.   
“Where you going?” Craig asked, Clyde sent a devilish look.   
“Turns out, Belle got into her first fight today! I need to pick her up.” Clyde exclaimed proudly. The group then went talking about Clyde’s little cousin. Craig didn’t know her that well. Actually, he didn’t know her at all. After waving Clyde out, Craig set out to his last class.


	3. Following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That girl isn’t my OC just saying.

“One Sour Apple slushy please!” Kenny exclaimed. Tweek elbowed him in the rib.  
“Oof,.. and one black coffee please.” He added on, sending Tweek a glare only to get a cheeky smile in return. The girl nodded and went behind the store. Kenny turned to face Tweek.  
“What?” Tweek Asked, noticing his friends attention.  
“I just think it’s strange how Craig was nice to you.”  
“I don’t, it’s called manners.” Tweek answered. Tweek had realised that he had stopped stuttering in front of Kenny. This was a big step for him.  
“Yeah, but everyone is afraid of him. Yet he was nice to you.” Kenny replied,glancing around the shop.  
“Maybe he just..um..” Tweek mumbled trying to think of an excuse.  
“Um..” said the girl, her head peering behind the wall.  
“Is it okay.. if I say my opinion?” She Asked timidly. They both nodded. This girl took a step out from the wall, she seemed about 15.  
“What if he thought... you were cute?” She softly questioned. Tweek blinked.  
“What?”  
“I mean.. I’m presuming you two aren’t popular?” She asked hiding behind the counter. Kenny nodded.  
“Well, I’ve read multiple romance novels.. and.. that’s what usually happens in the gay ones..” she explained quietly.  
‘Gay?’ Thought Tweek. ‘There is no way Craig was gay.’  
“Of course, there is no proof. I’m just saying.. there is a chance. It happens all the time in stories, they aren’t so far fetched from reality either. They cover a lot of real life problems, perhaps this is one of them?” She noted running behind the counter, only to retrieve the cups. She walked back out with the coffee and slush in hand. Tweek was still confused.  
“I’ll pay for these. The only thing you need to do is think about what I’ve said.” The girl smiled softly. This had only piled on top of Tweeks confusion. Why would she pay for her customers drinks? Tweek can barely say ‘hello’ and here she is. She slid the cups over to them. Kenny thanked her and they both turned to leave the shop. Once out of the shop, Kenny started celebrating.

“Oh yeah! Free drinks!” Kenny danced around happily. Tweek only slurped his drink, what did that little girl mean? So many thoughts were flying through his spazzy mind.  
“Arg.. too much pressure..” Tweek lowly deemed. He began lightly tugging on his hair out of habit. Kenny, not noticing his friends distress, decided that it was time to head home as it was getting dark. They both bid each other goodbye and set off for their home. It wasn’t a very long walk for Tweek. His house was above the coffee shop so he only had to search for very,very large building. 

“Hey son!” His parents called out when they saw him walk through the door. Tweek greeted them back, removing his shoes.  
“Sweetheart, I got a call from the school. Apparently you bit into trouble, but surely that’s not right, right?” Asked his Mother. Tweek knew his parents held a picture perfect vision for him, being the perfect student. He thought lying wouldn’t be so bad if it’s nit hurting them.  
“Uh, I didn’t get into trouble. I was thinking about the shop, I wasn’t paying attention. Teacher must’ve noticed.” Tweek half lied. His dad smiled proudly.  
“You’ll make a good manager one day, my boy!” He grinned. Tweek nodded but went to go to his room. He bid his family a good night and went upstairs. 

Tweek immediately went on his computer. First, he went onto Twitter. 

Wendywends:Studying is the new grind!  
Coon: stfu Wendy.  
Stanley123: leave her alone!

Cooldude69: *STATUS UPDATE* yo, cousin got into a fight, so proud of her rn 😤😤😤👊🏻👊🏻📈📈📈📈📈  
Belle:CLYDE, DON’T POST IT ON THE INTERNET!

Token baller: playing hoops right now with @CraigTucker

This immediately beeped something within Tweek, underneath was a selfie of of course Token Black but in the background was a bored looking Craig. Tweek looked closely at the boy. He didn’t act gay..he doesn’t seem gay. Is he gay? immediately clicked on the link to Craig’s profile and started scrolling through pictures. There weren’t many, they didn’t seem out of the ordinary. Only one stood out to him though, a large and recent picture with a sleeping hamster. 

Look at stripe #3, he’s so adorable.  
😍10 ❤️2 

Tweek smiled gently, the hamster was adorable.  
TweekBrew:very cute. (Sent)  
Tweek immediately regretted it. He began panicking  
“W-what have I done!? E-E-everyone’s gonna know I stalked his page! Ack too much pressure!” He shrieked in horror. *bing*  
CraigTucker replied to your message.  
Craig tucker: Thanks, he’s the best guinea pig ever. 

Ah, so he was a guinea pig..Tweek thought. *bing* Tweek looked at his computer again.  
CraigTucker has started following you.  
This sent Tweek into a panic.  
“WHY WOULD HE START FOLLOWING ME!? I’M A LOSER!” Tweek began shaking, violently tugging at his hair. He basically ran downstairs for a coffee at the speed of light. He ran back up almost as fast as when he went down. He now had two coffee cups in his hands. Putting one down he began stressing with the addition of caffeine. Tweek quickly typed up FaceBook, he noticed there wasn’t that much of a change since Facebook were for parents and that. He quickly found out that Craig wasn’t on Facebook, he DMed Kenny. 

Tweek Tweak: KENNY!  
Tweek Tweak: KENNY!  
Tweek Tweak: KENNY!  
Kenny McCormick: Jeez, no need for the spam. What Tweek?  
Tweek Tweak: Craig started following me on Twitter!  
Kenny McCormick: screenshot?  
Tweek Tweak sent a picture (opened)  
Kenny McCormick: yo... dude..  
Tweek Tweak: All I did was complement his Guinea Pig!  
Kenny McCormick: maybe that girl was right.  
Tweek Tweak: huh?  
Kenny McCormick: maybe he is gay.  
Tweek Tweak: Okay. Now that is just silly, just because he’s following me doesn’t mean he’s gay.  
Kenny McCormick: sure. Just saying, she might be right even though it seems implausible.  
Kenny McCormick: anyway, I need to sleep. Goodnight Tweek, see ya tomorrow,  
Tweek Tweak: alright then, goodnight..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I’ve never been on Facebook. I just really wanted to have a little pop culture (?) reference in there. I also realise Kenny sounds like Michael from Be More Chill. Guys, I know it’s taking a while for my chapters but I’ve gotten pretty sick recently so I’m trying.


	4. Staring contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, last chapter (that got deleted some how) was that Craig tried to start a conversation with Tweek that accidentally ended with the boys saying some r/accidentally gay crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t posted in a while, I have no excuse. I’ve been so busy. I’m sorry. OH MY GOD, IT DIDN’T SAVE THE LAST CHAPTER, WHYYY!?

“Okay, South Park high. We’ve finished the assembly, please await for your teachers before you stand.” Wendy the school representative announced before stepping off stage. Once Wendy had left the room, everyone began chatting but remained seated. Some classes began to rise however Tweeks class didn’t rise as their teacher was running late. Tweek sat there sipping his cup of coffee while trying to keep his mind off of the ‘incident’ last night. Kenny took notice of this. “Yo, Tweek. Are you alright? You look kinda...” Kenny paused, looking for words to describes his friends already shaky behaviour.  
“More twitchy... than usual.” He finally added, Tweek gave him a side glance.  
“Y-Yeah, why?”  
“You just seem extra...” again, pausing in the search of adjectives for his friend.  
“Jumpy.. I guess?” Tweek assured his friend that everything was alright, despite everything was not okay. The blonde boy took another sip of his coffee avoiding eye contact. Tweek couldn’t just say “oh yeah, I had the most awkward conversation with someone who is believed to be the biggest asshole in school.” Tweek was actually a bit scared of Craig, if he is this big jerk.. would he pick on the poor boy for being socially awkward? Tweek prayed it wasn’t that way, besides Craig seemed like a decent person. Eventually, Tweeks teacher came over and dragged the kids to class. 

Despite humanities being Tweeks favourite subject, he simply couldn’t focus. He was trying to keep his mind off of his conversation with Craig but his mind kept wandering towards that topic. As if a flash of brilliance, his mind switched to what the girl worked at the 7/11 had said. “Maybe he’s gay.” Tweek’s head twitched violently in fear, his arm jolted upward. The class turned to look at him. Tweek lowered his head slightly, he wasn’t meaning to draw attention to himself. The blonde noticed another blonde looking at him in concern. Kenny’s eyes basically shone through his parka hoodie. They showed worry. Tweek gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Kenny reluctantly tore his eyes away from Tweek. Tweek was thankful, he couldn’t stand being stared at.. friend or enemy.. 

“Tweek!” The teacher yelled, Tweek whipped his head up. “Tweek, what’s the answer to this question?” The teacher asked sharply. “U-uh..” Tweek stuttered, he heard some snickering from the back of the class, making him panic. “U-u-umm..” Tweek began twitching, Kenny began trying to whisper the answer to him.  
“McCormick, don’t tell him!” The teacher spoke harshly. Kenny quieted. Tweek’s muttering slowly came to a stop. The teacher looked at the boy triumphantly.  
“That’s a detention for you, Tweak.” 

“Dude.. you gotta stop getting detention.” Kenny almost laughed, the boys had partnered up for the project the teacher had assigned the class. Tweek rolled his eyes.  
“People will start think that you’re a delinquent!”  
“Me? A delinquent? Don’t make me laugh.” Tweek mention, a smile working it’s way on his face. Kenny began talking, Tweek wasn’t paying attention. His mind began wander again, back to Craig. Craig... a mysterious one.. that’s for sure. His green eyes seemed so bright, his raven hair even seemed to make his eyes pop even more. Tweek thought.. if he was gay.. he was a very attractive gay.. wait.. that was a very gay thought... Tweek raised his head slightly. What the fuck?

The bell rung loudly, It snapped Tweek out of his very, very confused thoughts. Kenny placed his pen down, he sighed content with the work they’ve done. Kenny intertwined his fingers around back of his head.  
“We did good, I would say we’re in front of half the class.” Kenny closed his eyes, smiling. Tweek nodded, but didn’t make any sound. Kenny grabbed all of his items.  
“See you after detention!” Kenny waved before basically running out the door. Tweek blinked, why was Kenny so eager to leave? Oh god.. it was probably Tweek.. he must’ve been so weird that Kenny hates him! He’s such a god damn los-  
*bing* A notification on tweets phone. A message from Kenny. 

Kenny: Sorry I ran out so fast, I have a chance to bang Nancy. I must do this!! We talked earlier this morning!

Tweek rolled his eyes. Of course, Kenny would bolt out of school if it meant a chance of sex. Sex is what Kenny always thought about, ever since he was 10! Tweek picked up his items and began heading to the detention classroom. Actually... thinking of sex... at the age of 10... damn.. what kind of magazine did Kenny read? Tweek chuckled slightly, before turning a corner. He came face to face with the detention classroom. He looked inside to see no teacher, nice. Tweek opened the door, and sat down. He picked up the book he chose last time. He remembered the page and began reading. Tweek was so intrigued by the book he didn’t even notice someone familiar walk in. Craig was taken back when he saw Tweek in detention... again... Craig looked at the door, considering skipping detention to avoid the awkwardness with meeting Tweek again. No.. that would be... well.. Craig was battling himself with the decision it just walk out, the conversation they had... Craig didn’t want to ruin...

“Y’know, If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you’re getting into detention because you miss me.” Craig’s monotone voice ruang through the classroom, Tweek leapt 20 feet in the air. A loud “GAH!” escaping mouth. He turned around quickly, eyes massive in fear. Tweek began slightly panicking.  
“N-no! I-I wasn’t p-p-paying attention a-and-“  
“Dude, I was just joking. You gotta chill.” Craig said, taking a seat next to Tweek. Despite his cool and calm look, Craig was panicking too. He knew he should’ve just skipped!  
“O-oh, I’m s-s-Sorry..” Tweek mumbled, twitching slightly.  
“No need to apologise, not to me at least...” Craig’s voice echoed through the empty class. Tweek looked at Craig, Craig returned the look. They were just studying each other’s face. Before a while, Craig broke the stare.  
“You lose.”  
“What?”  
“Staring contest, you lose.” Tweek stopped stuttering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoF, I’ve been so busy. I will continue this story!


	5. An uneventful day.

Craig’s day went by pretty quickly, I mean.. skipping classes does that. The Noir haired boy heard the bell ring. He checked the time on his phone.  
‘Already 3:15?’ He thought. Craig walked over to his locker, he quickly undid the lock and grabbed his bag. Craig over heard some girls whispering while he slung his bag around his shoulder.  
“Did you hear?”  
“Hear what?”  
“Tweek is rebelling!”  
“out of all the people who decided to go against the adults.. it was him?” Craig, slammed his locker loudly, grinding his teeth. He pretended to be on his phone while listening into the girls conversation.  
“I mean, he’s gotten two detentions this week!” Craig rolled his eyes, just because he has gotten in trouble for recently... The boy ‘accidentally’ shoved those girls to the ground, roughly. Hearing them call after him, expecting him to apologise made him frustrated. How dare they spread rumours about Tweek and expect him to apologise...

As if he had just heard himself, he realised how protective he sounded of Tweek. He had every right to be protective of his... friend? He was guessing he saw Tweek as a friends, They get along just fine.. Craig then made up his mind. ‘Yes, Tweek and I are friends.’ He didn’t really know what Tweek did after class, did he just drink coffee all day? Did he just go home and play games? What do friends do?

Tweek was walking very slowly, he was taking in the snow that seemingly fell forevermore in South Park. Tweek hadn’t noticed it until now but the snow is what made South Park seem so quiet, without it.. there would be grass and everyone would be a lot busier, playing games or whatever,,enjoying the sun, without the snow, there’d be a lot more movement. His boots crushing the blanket of white underneath him, he sped up. He didn’t want to keep his parents waiting, Tweek knew that he had to get to the shop. 

Tweek opened the door, making the bell ring. His mother peered around the corner.  
“Tweek, I got another phone call saying you got in detention.. again!” His mother scolded him, stomping her way over to him.  
“I-I..” he stuttered, he had never seen his mother this angry.  
“Why do I keep getting these calls!? Is it this new ‘friend’ you’re hanging around.”  
“N-no! I-I haven’t s-s-seen them a-at all today!” Tweek lied, he knew he had told the truth, his mother would blow a fuse. Craig wasn’t the reason he kept getting into trouble, right? His mum continued to yell at him, but his mind wasn’t paying attention to her. He was thinking about how Craig isn’t the reason why Tweek kept getting in trouble. Tweek was only getting in trouble is because he wasn’t focused in class.. what was he thinking about in class.. Craig... Tweek gulped slightly, technically speaking... Craig was the reason he kept on getting detention.. “do you understand me Tweek Tweak?” Mrs Tweak tapped her foot lightly, her hands on her hips. Tweek nodded, he didn’t want to tell his parents that he-  
“Good.” His mother walked off, her lime dress swaying with each step. Tweek sighed as he made his way up to his room. 

“Hey son..” Richard poked his head from the coffee counter. Tweek looked at his father.  
“I just want to ask you... this ‘friend..’ is a girl yes?” His calm voice asked, Tweek blinked.  
“A-argh!!” Tweek Yelled, his twitching suddenly seemed to have appeared as he felt his elbow hit his side.  
“I’m taking that reaction as a yes.. you see Tweek...” his father started his monologue, Tweek knew exactly where this was going.  
“Soon, you’ll start feeling things for this girl-“  
“D-dad! No!” The blonde boy shouted, tugging violently at his hair.  
“Son, I’m only trying to help you for the future..” Richard calmly stated at his panicking son.  
“You’ll start by thinking about her all the time. They may be innocent thoughts, about how she looks or just simply thinking about her. This is why you’re getting in trouble, yes?” Tweeks dad asked his son. Tweek was too busy stressing.

“Soon, you’ll want to hang around her more and more. This will be alright as long as you stay out of trouble.” Richard added, Tweek was looking at his father almost fearfully.  
“Then you’ll start feeling differently towards her, you’ll start noticing more and more about them. This will make you feel even more attached to them even more.” His father continually spoke, Tweek began harshly tugging at his shirt.  
“It’s not-“  
“I’m just trying to help you.” Richard repeated. 

 

“We’re home!” Craig Yelled only to be greeted by a “SHUT UP” by ruby. The male rolled his eyes. Craig lazily slumped down his bag on the ground and kicked off his shoes, he went down to the basement where he kept Stripe. The dusty smell of the filled basment filled Craig’s nose. He screwed up his face, smells like something died in here. Craig made his way through the mess and there was stripe, waiting for Craig in his cage. Craig carefully picked up the small rodent and made his way back upstairs. Once in his room, the Raven Baird boy gently let stripe down on his bed, letting the small creature roam around. Craig pulled out stripes favourite toy, a piece of yellow string and started dangling it in front of the guinea pig. It reacted by biting at the string and softly tugged at it. Craig smiled, how adorable. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he took a quick photo of stripe and posted it on Twitter. A few minutes later and his inbox was overflowing with love for stripe. 

Tweek laid down in his bed, trying not to die when he heard a shuffle from under his windowsill. It was the gnomes again, they used to scare him.. when he was only 10. Tweek realised that the worse they could do was steal his underwear which was awfully hidden under the floorboards. They still attempt to steal his underwear, but their plans are usually foiled by Tweek.  
“Oh, it’s you..” he looked away from them. They froze, they’ve been spotted! They scampered away, hushering away. 

Uneventful days were rare in South Park, luckily these were one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I won’t be able to post for 2 weeks because my cousin is coming over and I won’t be allowed on my IPad 😭.


	6. Two boys and a Brontosaurus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry I haven’t posted in a while. You guys will find out later on the book why, I’m back and I’m ready to write.

“Today, for pride month. We’ll be learning about homosexuality and the differences between sexualities.” The humanities teacher’s voice rung out. Tweek was busy writing notes to even listen to him. Although, he was paying the slightest bit of attention, more hearing the teacher rather than listening to him. 

“I want you all to pay attention very closely. This may relate to you.” His teacher noted, this made Tweek’s blonde head shoot up. He then noticed what they were learning about, about gays. Tweek rolled his eyes, why did gays have to be so special. They’re just like everyone else, except they like the same gender. Tweek would hate to be put in the spotlight if he were gay, again. That’s just his opinion. (Me: “Honey... you got a big storm coming..” *clicks fingers*) 

“Now, before we start. Tell me what being gay is.”  
“It’s being a faggot.” Cartman mumbled, that made Tweek slightly upset for some reason.  
“Eric! You go wait out in the hall! We need to speak after class!” The teacher yelled, rising from his desk. Cartman snickered and waddled his way out of the class. Tweek growled slightly but didn’t say anything, he turned his eyes back to the teacher.  
The male teacher sighed deeply before continuing. 

“Let me clear up some ‘facts’ about homosexuality. Actually, do any of you guys know?” Wendy’s hand shot straight up, Tweek slightly rose his hand.  
“Yes, Tweek.” Tweek blinked, he wanted the teacher to choose Wendy! The entire class’ eyes turned towards him, he could feel pressure build up.  
“U-uh... b-being gay I-isn’t a choice...y-you might realise it.. but you d-don’t choose to be g-gay...” The boy stuttered massively. If Cartman was still in the room, he’d make some snarky remark about Tweek being gay.  
The teacher smiled brightly.  
“Well done Tweek, yes. Being gay is not a choice.” Everyone then turned their back to him, Tweek almost collapsed in relief. His leg suddenly jolted up hitting his stomach. 

“Ack!” He cried out, his arms wrapping around his crinkled shirt. The class then turned again, their eyes were digging into him. Tweek gulped slightly, starting to stress again.  
“Tweek, is everything okay?” The teacher asked suspiciously, raising a brown eyebrow. Tweek nodded slightly, but didn’t say anything. The teacher only hummed in response, before returning to the lesson. 

“Sir, wasn’t pride month a month ago?” Wendy Asked, adjusting her barre.  
“Yes, but the author was busy over the holidays and had not that much motivation.” The teacher replied, Wendy gave the teacher a questionable look.  
“The...author...” She asked, her raven hair moving as she spoke. The teacher nodded in response.  
“The author.”  
“Ooookay....” She said, trying to change the subject. Everyone knew this teacher was a crack-head but jeez. Speaking as if they were in a story? Okay, weirdo. 

“Craig, can you-“  
“No...” Tweek froze in fear. His pupils widen as if he were a deer stuck in headlights. Craig chose this subject too? Their in a class together? Oh no! Tweek began to panic.  
‘N-no no no!’ Tweek thought, slightly tugging at his hair. ‘This can’t be happening!’ His eyes darted over to the boy who was dressed in navy blue. Sure enough, he was there. Speaking back to the teacher, in a monotone voice. Tweek felt blush rise to his cheeks, but re-averted his eyes once they made eye contact.  
‘Why am I blushing!?’ He panicked even worse. ‘Why is he here!?’  
“Craig Tucker, how dare-“  
“Fuck you man.” His voice seemed to calm down the boy. His head was spinning and his chest was screaming, His twitching seemed to get worse by the second. 

“Uh sir, I think Tweek is having a panic attack.” A girl who Tweek only knows as ‘Annie’ worriedly spoke. Again, for the third time today. Tweek almost had a heart attack.  
“Oh great, Craig. As your punishment, take Tweek to the nurse-“  
“Whatever, come one dude..” Craig rose from his seat. ‘Annie’ rose from her seats and helped Tweek out the door. For a girl that he didn’t know, she was awfully kind.  
“Dude, you okay?” Craig began worriedly Asked. His voice was music to Tweeks ears. He blinked as if he seemed to snap out of it. 

“I... uh...yeah... I think I am..” Tweek eventually began to mutter, his head hanging. Craig’s cold eyes seemed to be soft around him.  
“I-I’m sorry, you shouldn’t need to take me t-to-“  
“Dude, you know what you did?” Craig Asked, Tweek again.. started panicking.  
“O-Oh god! Wh-What did I do wrong this t-time!?” He started tugging on his hair. His eye starting twitching as he thought about everything he could’ve done wrong.  
“You gave us the next two periods free, we’re good to skip class.” Craig spoke, Tweek immediately calmed down. ‘  
Craig wanted to skip, is that why he didn’t object to take me to the nurse?’ Tweek thought.  
“O-oh..” Tweek gently and embarrassingly whispered.  
“What did you wanna do?” Craig Asked, Tweek felt heat rise to his cheeks. He tried to hide it by rubbing his eyes.  
“Y-ou wanna skip c-class with m-me!?” Tweek Asked shocked. No one who wasn’t considered a loser wanted to hang out with him, and Craig was one of the most respected delinquents in the school. 

“Duh, We’re friends. Aren’t we?” Craig Asked, not changing his tone slightly. Tweek could tell he was hiding something behind his cold personality.  
“Y-Yeah.. we’re friends.” He smiled softly. Craig nodded, saying something along the lines of ‘good, I didn’t want to waste my time with someone who didn’t like me.’ Or something along those lines. Tweek tugged on the hem of his crinkled shirt.  
“Also, I don’t think you should tug on your hair. You’ll tear it out and you’ll go bald.” Craig mentioned as they started to walk.  
“W-What!?” Tweek leapt, turning to his new friend.  
“I think... you should tug... on..” he looked around, trying to look for something.  
“This!” Craig walked up to a locker and easily broke the lock. He busted the locker open and yanked something off a chain. He held it up to the blonde. It was a small dinosaur toy.  
“It’s one of my friends, I forgot what kind of dinosaur that it is but the neck is squishy so tug on that.” He demonstrated it to Tweek, pulling out the dinosaurs neck.  
“D-did you have to break their lock?” Tweek chuckled nervously.  
“They’ve been an asshole recently so yeah.” Craig grinned back.

To tweeks dismay. This was the first time he ever saw Craig smile, his teeth were Snow White. His face seemed to show so much more expression then it usually does.  
“T-thanks..” Tweek took the toy and stuffed it in his pocket, it bending easily due to it being rubber.  
“Also, the dinosaur is a Brontosaurus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Cartman was also skipping class. That’s why when Craig and Tweek walked out, he wasn’t there.


	7. Two boys in a closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I wrote a chapter yesterday and did one today. I’m on a role!

As the two boys walked through the halls. They did their best to avoid any teachers, especially any hall monitors. They’d get sent straight to detention if they were caught, not that Tweek minded. Tweek really was enjoying his time with Craig, he got to learn a lot about the delinquent. Even if they were kicked to detention, Craig would pull him out of there so they could continue skipping. 

Tweek had excited tingles going down his spine every time they turned a corner, waiting to see if the coast was clear. Tweek has never done this before and was glad he was doing this with Craig. Even if his parents caught on, he wouldn’t care. He just wanted to spend time with Craig. 

“And if anyone bothers you, I just-“ Craig was cut off when he turned another corner. Tweek heard a small but quiet ‘shit’ come from the boys mouth. Tweek went to peek too but Craig pulled back and glanced around. Craig grabbed Tweeks wrist and shoved him into the iconically small janitors closet. 

Craig slowly peeked through the crack, Tweek only could see leather shoes and a pair of business pants but it was enough to put him on edge. The blonde felt the temperature rise slightly once he realised Craig’s hand had slipped up and they were now holding hands. 

“Okay, we’re in the clear.” Tweek sighed with relief once he heard Craig say that. Unfortunately, Craig without realising, slipped his hand away from Tweek’s. Leaving the blonde boy feeling confusedly sad. 

“Who was that?” Tweek Asked, as he started to take the dinosaur toy out.  
“Mr Edmond, He has this ‘strike system’ that I’m on, if he’d caught me. I would’ve been expelled.” Craig explained, to Tweek. Tweek almost began panicking. He had just made a new friend and now he’s nearly expelled?! 

“Well, we can stay here if you want.” Tweek suggested, avoiding eye contact.  
“Yeah, why not?” Craig answered, adjusting himself to get comfy.  
“So, I got to ask you a question.” Tweek mumbled, trying to muster up courage.  
“What?” The inky haired boy replied, with his sharp, cold voice never wavering.  
“H-have any g-girls c-caught you-ur eyes?” Tweek stuttered, yanking on his toy roughly.  
“Nah, I’m not into girls.” Craig replied cooly, pulling his phone out of his pocket.  
“R-really?” Tweek twitched and spazzed.  
“Nope, never really felt attracted to them.”  
“O-oh..” 

“What about you?” Craig caught the spazzing youth off guard.  
“W-What?”  
“Do you like girls?” Tweek shook his head, his wirey hair moving along.  
“No.. they’re just... not...” Tweek tried to find the words to describe it.  
“I understand.” Craig cut him off.  
“Maybe we’re asexual...” the cold boy added, Tweek head twitched in response.  
“Haha, What if we’re both gay?” Tweek joked, as soon as that made it out of his mouth. He regretted it, his anxiety began kicking in; it screamed at him for making such a stupid joke. Unbeknownst to him, Craig actually snickered. 

“Yeah, this is us hiding in the closet.” Craig shot back, this made Tweek snap out of his panic. Tweek giggled in response.  
“If we really are gay, we gotta say no homo though.” Craig mentioned, Tweek nodded his head.  
“No homo.”  
“No homo.” 

After a few gay jokes, Tweek and Craig decided they should leave. Helping eachother up, they left the closet.  
“Yo tweek!” Craig called out, Tweek turned on his heel.  
“Yes?” The blonde boy turned his head.  
“This is us, coming out of the closet.”  
“Fuck off dude.” Tweek laughed, leaving Craig there. Despite it being nearly the end of the day. Tweek felt warm and happy, as if he just had a cup of coffee. It was as if he didn’t need to panic anymore, as if everything has fallen into place.  
‘Maybe being friends with a delinquent wouldn’t be so bad.’ Tweek thought with a smile. 

 

Once at home, he greeted his parents. Luckily, they hadn’t received an email or call. So they were not aware that their precious son had skipped class. Tweek had to work today, so he had to get ready.  
After a while, he had finished and decided to check Twitter. The blonde boy noticed he had a DM.  
CraigTucker: yo, what are you doing? I’m bored.  
TweekBrew: I’m about to get ready for work.  
CraigTucker: work?  
TweekBrew: I work at my parents shop.  
CraigTucker: They named you after their shop. Isn’t that a bit egotistical?  
TweekBrew: I never really thought about it but yah.  
CraigTucker: Okay, see you there :)

‘Wait what?’ Tweek thought. Did Craig just... invite himself over? Well, Tweek can:t get distracted from his work, his parents would lose their mind. So as soon as he shut if phone, he left for downstairs. 

He immediately went round back and started to sort the new sacks of coffee beans, that was ordered. Arabica had to go to the left, Mocha was meant to lay in the front, Robusta went to the back, ect.  
After a while, the fresh bags had all been cleared and organised. Smiling satisfied, Tweek went to the counter to start serving customers. 

After a few hours of twitching,stuttering and serving. The bell that notified the worker that someone walked in rang. Tweek glances towards the door only for his smile to shine. As ‘promised’ Craig had entered the shop, along with his friend. ‘Oh boy’ Tweek thought, his smile faltering slightly. 

“Does this place sell burgers?” Clyde Asked, Token replied with ‘this is a coffee shop..’  
Tweek cowered behind the counter he was behind, feeling suddenly really shy. Craig glanced around, and made eye contact with the terrified Tweek. He sent the boy a small smile but quickly wiped it off. 

His parents scowled lowly once they saw the small group of boys entered.  
“They’d be nothing but trouble.” His father growled, his mother nodding. Tweek looked over at his parents and back at the group.  
‘They’d never appreciate Craig while he keeps up His reputation..’ he thought.  
Tweek walked over to his parents. 

“Tweek, you need to serve those boys.”  
“What. Why!?” Tweek cried out.  
“Because, their your age and-“ His father was caught off when another customer rang the bell.  
“Coming!” He called out, leaving Tweek with his mother. 

“Tweek, what you have to understand is that your father isn’t quite fond of these ‘kind of teenagers.’” Tweeks mother quoted. Tweek sighed.  
“I know, it’s just that.. they aren’t so bad, if you get to know them.”  
“You talk as if you have.” His mum suspiciously rose her eyebrow.  
‘Shit!’ Tweek thought.  
“T-that’s just m-my opinion! T-that’s all!” His mother hummed suspiciously, before turning and leaving.  
Tweek took a deep sigh and looked at the group of guys. 

Tweek saw Craig on his phone, a warm smile made began to chisel into his cheeks, a rosy blush sprinkling across his face. Tweek gasped and wiped his cheeks furiously, as if to wipe the blush away. Once he was 100% sure the blush was gone, he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the boys. 

“U-uh..” Tweek stuttered to get their attention, they all turned their heads, looking each of them in the eyes. He noticed Craig’s seemed much softer towards him.  
“I-I’ll be s-serving you...h-have you decided on what you want t-to order?” ‘Great job Tweek’ he thought sarcastically. ‘Way to stutter to make an impression.” 

“...” they continued to stare at Tweek, not making a sound. He felt their eyes burn into his soul, he began to crumble before Craig broke the silence.  
“I want a black coffee, what do you want?” He Asked his group of friends, doing Tweek a favour. Tweek nearly melted with relief, when they took their pupils off him. 

“I want a milkshake, chocolate. What about you Token?” Clyde informed Tweek, he jotted it down quickly on his yellow notepad.  
“I want a macaroon. Actually, give me a handful. Nicole might want some.” Tweek nodded before quickly writing it down.  
“I-I-I-I want a m-m-m-m-muffin.” Jimmy stated, his stutter was even worse than Tweeks.  
“I’ll be back with your orders in a second.” Tweek softly noted, turning away. 

“That’ll be $20.54” Richard told the boys cooly, some groaned. Token took out his stuffed wallet and payed. Before leaving Craig turned around and gave Tweek a look he couldn’t describe. It was warm yet, as if he didn’t want it to be shown. ‘Is he embarrassed of me?’ Tweek thought nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Craig isn’t embarrassed..


	8. Palpitations...

*bing* Tweek heard his phone make a beep, alerting him that someone had just DMed him. Groaning, he slid off his bed and wrapped his fingers around the phone. Boredly staring into the screen, he read the message. 

CraigTucker: Hey, sorry about being cold in the shop. I didn’t want my friends to make fun of you.   
Tweek smiled gently, his heart beginning to flutter. This made his smile slide off his bed, blush sprinkling his cheeks. No.. his heart can’t flutter, especially not to Craig. He sat up on the floor, feeling sweat building up on his forehead. 

TweekBrew: No problem, I didn’t think you being cold. You were only looking out for me, I appreciate that. Thank you ☺️

“Why the fuck did I send that emoji!?” Tweek slowly gulped, watching the three dots animatedly move up and down. The blonde whipped out his Dinosaur and starting stretching out the tail. The forest coloured rubber dinosaur squeaked and stretched as Tweek cautiously awaited Craig’s reply. 

CraigTucker: no need to thank me, that’s what friends are for. ☺️

Tweek nearly died then and there, why did he send it back!? That was so out of character for Craig! Tweek thought panickingly. Despite his apprehensive attitude, his insides where soaring. Which only made him freak out more. 

So many emotions flew around him; happiness, panic, confusion. His phone fell silent which gave him a bit of room to scream internally. As he was no longer worried about the possible beeps from Craig. Curling in a ball, the blonde boy felt fear pump through his blood. His mind rushing with a strange stirring. 

Taking a shaky, sharp breath. The youth slowly rose and shakily make his way to his computer, he needed to look at symptoms because he must be sick! He has never felt this strange before thus he must be ill, that was the only answer he could think of. His legs wobbled as he tried to keep his mind on track, his mind was racing as fast as a horse. He tried to keep his mind on one thing, his computer. 

Once there, he carefully sat down. Trying to clear his mind, Tweek typed in his ‘symptoms’. Slight blushing,fluttery heart, soaring stomach, calmness. The results came up with 

“This fleeting feeling like your heart is fluttering is a called a heart palpitation, and most of the time it's not cause for concern. ... “If you experience heart palpitations that are linked with anxiety, you may feel other symptoms like an upset stomach or sweaty palms,” says Dr. Vijayaraman.” 

Tweek gulped, so there is something to worry about!? Copying and pasting what “Palpitation” meant. He was curious to what it meant. 

“A sensation that the heart is racing, pounding, fluttering or skipping a beat, often bothersome, but hardly ever a sign of heart disease.”

“HEART DISEASE!? OH GOD!” He shrieked, before leaping down from his chair and literally jumping down stairs. His parents didn’t even have a chance to ask him what’s wrong since he was already out the door. His feet pounding against the snowy pavement, he was racing his way to the doctors. Luckily, they recently installed one next to Toms Rinoplasty. 

Running through the door, heaving and huffing. Tweek almost collapsed on the floor. The nurse, quite startled by such a bang. Nervously walked her way to the young boy. Luckily no one was around to see Tweek in such a mess.   
“S-sir, is everything.. a-alright?” She stuttered slightly, Her scarlet hair covering her eye slightly.   
“I have heart disease!” He yelped, the nurse leapt up. Nearly running to her desk.   
“M-m-mr Elixer! W-we need u-urgent support!” The nurse cried, about 3 minutes later. A man with brunette hair walked out the hallway.   
“Amy, you don’t need to say that we-“ the doctor firstly contents. Before noticing the puffing boy. 

“I have heart disease!” He Yelled again, the Doctor rolled his eyes.   
“Amy, cancel my 3 O’clock appointment. I need to have lunch” , he then curled his at Tweek, inviting him to follow. Tweek did quickly. 

The doctor closed the door behind him. The doctor started introducing himself before getting to the point.   
“You claim to have... “heart disease?”” Doctor Elixer Asked, skeptically. Tweek nodded.   
“I have Palpitations!” His blonde hair stuck out. The doctor took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh.   
“Son, it’s very... very rare that Palpitations of heart disease. Since it’s against the law to disregard your ‘claim’.. tell me what are your symptoms?” The man groaned, grabbing his clipboard.

“M-my heart starts skipping a-and fluttering! M-my stomach starts do-oing long flips!” The boy explained, the doctor nodded, scribbling on his clipboard.   
“How often are these symptoms?” Doctor Elixer questioned.   
“E-everytime I hang around my friend!” His face flushed.   
“Ack! It’s happening again!” The doctor raised an eyebrow, subtly placing his clip board down. 

“And.. let me guess... you’re really close with this friend?” The doctor asked, Tweek nodded, his face still a ripe cherry colour.   
“And you feel warm around of this friend?” The doctor asked, Tweek nodded yet again. Unaware of where this was going. It took a while but the doctor finally let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Kid.. it’s not heart disease... you have a crush on this friend.” Tweek blinked in response. No way.. that couldn’t be true, It HAD to be heart disease!   
“W-What?” Tweek confusingly questioned. The doctor sat him down and began to explain.   
“Son, you’re simply pinning over this ‘friend’. It happens to all of us.” Mr Elixer contented.   
“N-no way! T-that’s not possible!” Tweek rebutted.   
“Clearly, let me ask you one more thing... you wouldn’t mind spending the rest of you’re life by this friends side.. would you?”   
Tweek didn’t respond, knowing the exact answer to that question.   
“That’s what I thought.” The doctor finished, before turning his back to him. 

“That’l be $40.79.” The nurse now confidently spoke, Tweek nodded and handed the lady the cash, before turning and leaving. Tweek gulped, it was official.. he’s gay for Craig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, this took forever to do. I had to research, edit, write and research again.


End file.
